shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuckam
Chuckam is the slash ship between Chuck Shurley and Sam Winchester from the Supernatural fandom. Canon The Monster at the End of this Book Sam and Dean find out that there are books about their lives, and decide to track down the author, Chuck Surely/Carver Edland to figure out what's going on. They arrive at Chuck's house, as he reads what's going on out loud. Chuck answers the door and they ask if he's the Chuck who wrote Supernatural. Chuck asks why, and Dean says that they're the Dean and Sam that Chuck has been writing about. Chuck doesn't believe them, and closes the door in their faces. Chuck answers again, still believing that their fans and suggests they move on from the series. He tries to close the door again, but Dean and Sam barge in. Chuck backs away, saying this isn't funny. Sam tells him that they just want to know how he's doing it, but Chuck says he's not doing anything. Dean asks how he knows everything, and Chuck asks what they want. Sam says that they're Sam and Dean, but Chuck insists that they're fictional. The two then show them their hunting gear in the back of the impala. He asks if it's all real, and Dean confirms it. Chuck says that they are his biggest fans, and attempts to go into the house, but Dean stops him. Sam asks if he knows about the angels, and Lilith breaking the seals. Chuck asks how they know about that, and Dean asks how he knows. Chuck says it's because he wrote it, and Sam asks if he kept writing. He confirms so, and Dean congratulates him and says that he's Dean Winchester and that's Sam. Chuck then reveals that the last names were never in the books, he never even wrote it down. Back in the house, Chuck takes a drink, still processing the whole thing. Dean tells Chuck that they are not a halucination. Chuck then believes that the only answer is that he's a god, but Sam says he isn't. Chuck still thinks it's the only answer and starts to apologize for all the stuff he put them through. Dean and Sam tell him he's not a god, but is probably psychic. Chuck doesn't believe it, he wouldn't be a writer then, since writing's hard. They then explain that he's focused on their lives for some reason, and Sam asks if he's working on anything right now. Chuck says that he is, and the latest is pretty meta, since he wrote himself into it. Chuck calls Sam and Dean to his house. Sam asks if he wrote another chapter, Chuck saying that it was easier before they were real. He tells them that Lilith is coming for Sam, and Sam asks when. Chuck says it's tonight, and reads out loud that Sam is gonna sleep with Lilith. Sam laughs and asks if Chuck is kidding. Dean asks what happens next, and Chuck says he doesn't know yet. Dean then asks how the psychic thing works, and Chuck explains how he gets the vision. Sam calls Chuck over to the motel. Sam thanks him for coming, and asks how much Chuck knows about him, specifically when he's not with Dean. Chuck knows about the demon blood, but he didn't tell Dean, or even write it in the books, since it made him look unsympathetic. Sam asks what he means by that, but Chuck says that Sam has to know it's wrong. Sam says that it scares him, and he wishes he could stop, but he doesn't feel like he has a choice since it will help stop Lilith. Chuck says that the angels say it's Dean's job, and Sam tells him that Dean hasn't been Dean since he got out of hell. Chuck says that if this about helping Dean, but asks if the demon blood makes Sam feel stronger. Sam says that's not true. Chuck says he's sorry, since this burden falls on Sam's shoulders. Sam asks if it does, and Chuck tells him that seems to be where the story is headed. Sam asks if he's strong enough to stop Lilith that night, but Chuck doesn't know. Season 5 Moments The Monster at the End of this Book * Chuck dreams of Sam and Dean coming to find him. * Sam suggests that Chuck's not telling them everything. * Dean reads that Sam has doubts about Chuck. * Chuck has another prediction about Sam. * Dean tries to get Chuck to help save Sam. * Dean and Chuck burst into the motel room just as Lilith is about to stab Sam. * Chuck is about to go warn Sam and Dean, but Zachariah stops him. Lucifer Rising * Chuck writes about what happens to Sam. Sympathy for the Devil * Dean and Sam arrive at Chuck's house, where everything is a mess. * Chuck wacks Sam in the face with a plunger. * Chuck realizes it was Sam and is surprised, given what he saw in his last vision. * Sam points out a Cas' tooth still stuck in Chuck's hair. * Chuck and Sam share a look over Zachariah. Fanon The fanbase for the ship is smaller than most in the fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION : Navigation